


Hey, boy

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve has a one-way conversation with your baby.





	Hey, boy

“Hey, boy,” Steve muttered to the small child fully lied on his left arm, bigger than any other child his age but tiny when compared to him. “I’m your daddy.”

It was the middle of the night, and he had stopped you from getting up when your younger son woke up to get his diaper changed just a few minutes ago and had now sat down with him, alone for the first time.

“You may also know me as the dude who left before you were born, showed up for your birth and then just weeks later looking like this.” He pointed at his beard and the boy just stared at him with his blue eyes.

Steve sighed for a moment, looking over where the light from Sebastian’s room illuminated the corridor. Because of the kids, you had your own special area in the compound, a place that resembled an apartment.

“I’m sorry I did that.” He looked back at his baby. “I was… I was angry and confused, and then everyone joined me and everything just became bigger and bigger like a snowball. I never wanted that. You and your brother are what I really wanted.”

Steven couldn’t understand but his father didn’t care. He felt like he needed to tell him that, felt like he  _owned it_ to him.

“I had a friend back at the 40’s. James.  _Bucky_.” He corrected himself. “He died in the war and I thought… I thought engaging in a fight would somehow avenge him or… You know.”

He shook his head, running a hand on his face to hold the tears back.

“But I’m staying now. Not leaving,  _ever._ ”

He raised his eyes when he heard light steps, seeing you standing in front of him.

“Having a nice talk?”  You questioned.

He blushed, noticing how Steven had already fallen asleep.

“Needed to get it off of my chest.” He confessed, standing up and you reached out, caressing his cheek.

You nodded a bit, following him to the nursery room and closing your eyes when he pulled you by your waist, laying a kiss on your lips.

You kissed him back slowly. You missed his lips and taste, and the way he touched you. Steve had a way of circling you and making you feel  _complete_.

“Steve. I don’t… I can’t…” You muttered when he pulled you closer, and your husband moved to look at you. “Not yet.”

“It’s okay.” He moved a hand to caress your face. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
